Emmett's Best Birthday
by WildWriter85
Summary: Re did and improved My original work, It's Emmett's Birthday, And everyone has a surprise.


The best birthday ever Emmett could ask for.

I do not own Twilight, that honor is for Mrs. Meyer

I decided to re do this one, It was my first one and had a lot of mistakes. Hope you enjoy, I added a little bit here and there.

Emmett's POV

I smiled at my Rosie as the sun began to shine through our window. Looking at he glimmering in the light made think even more about her and what she was wearing... or lack of wearing in this case.

"How about round two?" I rose my eyebrows in a comical way and pretended to twirl a fake mustache.

She rolled her eyes and sat up "Don't you ever quit? I want to go do my hair."

I laughed as she got up want went to the bathroom to fix her hair, and turned to my side thinking about how much I would have liked going three or four more rounds with her.

Distracted by my fantasies I did not hear her sneak up behind me, but noticed her jumping on top of me with that special smiled she hid from everyone except for me. She looked at me sternly and said "ONE more."

I could feel myself smile at her, she was always so good to me I thought to myself as I wrapped her in my arms and rolled her over and getting on top of her.

******************an hour later*******************

I looked over at my Rosie with a smile as she fixed her hair. "How do I look?" she asked even though she knew exactly what I would say, but I knew this was her way of making sure about us.

I smiled at her and said "You look good...in fact you giving me some ideas right now.."

I could swear I could hear the groan from Edward from here and laughed happily again. She rolled her eyes at me and looked back at the mirror. That gave me another idea, I got up still naked and did my best impression of one of those body building humans on the TV last night. "Hey Rosie what do you think?"

She looked back wondering what I meant then after looking she put her hand to her face looking slightly exasperated. "Get dressed will you, Nessie will be up soon and I want to see her." She said looking slightly sad, and I knew what she was thinking about.

"If you take Bells, I will take Eddie." I whispered conspiratorially. I smiled at her as she walked over to me and kissed my lips to which I kissed back pulling her slightly to the bed again.

She groaned slightly at my antics and I let her go "Thanks." she said.

I got back up and threw on a pair of pants and a shirt. As I reached for a pair of socks I felt my angel pull off my shirt from behind, I turned with the thought _Round Three! Ed if you can hear me RUN!_

I laughed at my thought and she said quickly "No, not that idiot. You cant wear this, its ugly."

I groaned and let her grab what she thought was "Nice" clothes. I looked at her seriously and said "Can I still wear the leopard print undies?"

She laughed, _good at least she was feeling a little better._

I walked down stairs and plopped down on the couch, flicking the TV on, as I did my sweet Rosie sat down and took the remote, and started to flick through the channels, I smiled knowing that she always did this as a reason to sit close to me, not that she really needed a reason. I chuckled and put an arm over her keeping her hair in mind for once.

She leaned in and stopped on a channel, wonder what fashion show I would be subjected to, but was pleasantly surprised as I saw a rugby game on. I looked at her questionly, this was one of my favorite sports because nearly everyone gets beaten up. A sport I was thinking about trying with the guys later.

At that moment Edward, Bell-Bell, and Ness came walking in all smiling at me.

"What?" I asked wondering if they were thinking of some kind of prank.

My brother rolled his eyes at me and looked toward the door as Carlisle and Esme walked in from the front with Jasper and Alice.

"Hey Emm?" my pixie of a sister said as she ran up to me dragging Jazz with her

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what day it is?"

I glanced at the calendar on the wall "Umm Monday?"

I said knowing that was not she meant. She smiled and said "Beside that, her is a hint ... look down."

I looked down and heard Edward laugh, I was about to look up and ask what was funny when I felt Seven hard slaps on the top of my head and realized I was covered in confetti.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone screamed at me. I laughed having totally forgotten that it was today,

"Oh yeah." And with an idea popping into my head I smiled and shook like a wet dog throwing the confetti on as many people as I could. The cheater siblings were the only one who did not get any on them.

"Cheaters" I said loudly. But suddenly I felt a swell of danger coming, normally I would love to challenge this but it felt scary even to me, and I knew only one thing that would scare me like this.

_Awww Hell! _I thought to myself and turned my eyes to Edward and asked him in my head how bad was it, he looked at me meaningfully and took a step back. I glanced at Alice hoping I might survive, she looked at me and said "You will be missed."

I stifled a laughed. I turned slowly to my darling Angel who looked more like a demon at the moment. "MY HAIR!"

***********************please excuse the death of Emmett****************Just kidding, Rosie is not THAT EVIL...at least not to her Emmett*****

Even being as strong as I was I still rubbed the top of my head as I called my apologies to Rosie knowing she wasn't really mad at me.

_Oh yeah I forgot I had told her so long ago how much I love her hair and style._

I had guessed that she might be like this because of what I told her. We were in our bedroom now, I was sitting on the bed watching her look into her vanity, when

I heard one of the best things I could ever hear. I looked at her pouting.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Just go I want to get this junk out of my hair."

I turned to go and heard in the softest whisper that I knew would never carry downstairs "love you Emm-bear." I laughed at her using _that_ special nickname for me, and I knew I was forgiven.

I leapt from the top stair and landing hard on the bottom floor, shaking the house a bit.

I yelled "I GOT THE DRUMS!" and ran to play _Rockster_ the video game that you can pretend to be a rock star in a rock band. Jasper and Alice the Guitars. Ed on the piano.

I smiled and asked him as seriously as I could "You know this is not classical right?"

Alice snickered. He rolled his eyes at me, I heard Bell-bell laugh, I looked at her as she said "Hey if you guys ever end up making a real band you got to call yourselves the Fangs"

I started to laugh so hard at that one that the pictures shook a bit. Alice made a gagging sound and smiled at Bella. Ness looked around for something

"What up?" I asked, she walked over to me and put her hand to my face wanting to show me. She never liked to ask a private question that might make her feel selfish. I saw a picture of all of us playing the game but with Rosie and Ness singing together. I gave her a wink and ran up the stairs, well more like thundered up. I grabbed the door and yanked it a little too hard and it came off the hinges. "SORRY ESME." I called before she could yell.

I walked over to my wife and threw her over my shoulders as she asked "What are you doing?"

Without a word to her I flashed back down stairs and stood her to the side of the screen and gave her a mic. "Like hell I want to play."

At this Ness walked over to her and set her hand on to Rosie's face. "Ok then." She said smiling at her, I grinned That kid could get anything from her. Esme and Carlisle sat watching with a smile, after a while we all stopped playing, and we all decided to go hunting.

I hate Elk! I grumbled to myself mentally, but as always Edward heard what's in my head, and laughed. I looked at him but he looked away with that funny smile of his. I noticed we passed a bunch of elk already.

Jasper looked back at me with another smile and I began to get excited, wondering what they were planning, Jasper called to me "Hey Emm, don't strain yourself bro, me and Alice found a cave with a large Grizzly and it seems to be very upset."

I laughed at this gift. Edward looked at Alice and said "What are you hiding you little monster?"

She laughed and said "Nothing"

"Then why are you reading off the Dictionary in your head" he said but Bella told him, "Leave her alone Edward. It's her gift to Emmett and she want me to help her."

She looked at me and I smiled at her wondering what it was, she sighed and looked at Alice and Edward looked at Bella "Why are you blocking her?"

Without answering him she asked Alice "Are you sure Emm's is going to want that?" she looked worried, I did not really care what it was. I was just happy that she was around enough to tease and wrestle with.

I saw the twinkle in Alice's eyes as she said "Most definitely, as long as you can get Edward to help." she glared at him for a second.

"I still don't know about this." Bella said cautiously, I began to get bored with their talking and looked over to Rosie. I gave her hand a small squeeze and thought about tonight. I laughed when Edward groaned as I began to think more deeply about it. "Edward, will you help me?" Bella asked,

_Of course he will, you wear the pants in the family after all _I thought hard to my brother.

He growled at me as he said "Fine"

_I knew it!_ I thought again

"Shut up Emmett." We found the cave quickly enough and I waited wondering if it was a gag, but decided to look anyways, "Hello? is Yogi in there?"

I laughed at my joke as I heard a strong growl. I heard everyone get clear, not out of fear but because they knew I wanted to play.

The bear was huge! I was very happy at the sight of him, no wait her even better. The females are always more aggressive, kind of like my wife.

I heard Edward laugh. "Don't tell her." I yelled to him which was not so smart as I thought about it, after all she was right there and she would know I meant her.

I felt something slap me across my chest, it was not painful of course, but it was stronger then any I fought before, with the exception of the first one, but that one just got lucky. I could feel my shirt was nothing but strips of rags now.

I roared at the bear and ran at her as it did the same. Our collision was like a thunderclap. She swung a paw at me head and as it collided with my skull I felt myself slide just a tiny bit, a personal first. I laughed as Jasper and Edward called "You ok?"

I nodded and swung my arm at her side knocking her, she growled again and lumbered at me and I jumped onto her back and held her in a full nelson. Then remembering the wrestling match last night I bent myself backward and with a loud crack the bear began to sway.

"Enough son." Called my father I looked at him, he had his usual patient smile but I could guess he was not happy about how much pain the bear was in.

"Sorry dad." I said with full remorse "But this one is crazy, Stronger then any of the old ones." I smiled at him truly enjoying myself.

"Lets not forget the first one right Emm?" Called Edward and I laughed at him, mainly because Bella looked at him like he said something rude. I turned and crouched facing the bear. It looked at me and growled as I leap once more tackling her to the ground, I lowered my lips to its throat and bit down feeling the warm blood rush to my mouth. It stopped struggling after a moment.

"Thanks Jasper, That was the best!" I gave him a huge smile.

Alice smiled at me and said "Well I think mine and Bella's gift will be better." I smiled and tried to guess, apparently Edward chose to help with what the shorty twins were thinking about because he said "Nope, guess again, And yes Alice I believe he will enjoy it very much." then he sighed.

So since this was Bella's and Alice's gift they lead the way, with Carlisle and Esme following interested. After what felt like a brief moment was stopped at the field we used to play baseball. Bella turned to us and with Alice clinging to her said

"Well since we have been here for more bad memories then good." I briefly thought for the Pain in the butts from Italy... _man it would have been a crazy fun fight_.

"Emmett.." Edward warned, I smiled and thought _sorry Ed but you know what I mean_.

"So I thought we could give a good memory to even things out and what better way then to give my BIG brother his gift here." Bella and Alice grinned and Edward sighed.

I looked around for the gift as Alice pulled Esme and Carlisle away a short distance leaving bella and edward in front of me. Still looking confused I saw Bella kiss Edward and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Emm... Edward is your gift." I looked at her for a second and laughed harder then ever.

"Well thanks bellsy but I got a wife."

Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes "Emmett this is a one time only thing ok." Bella walked over to stand behind me smiling.

"Huh?" was all I could say. I heard Alice giggle.

"Hey Emm, I think she giving you your chance to settle the bet." called Jasper.

"Be careful boys ok? Nothing too far ok." Apparently Esme understood. Carlisle smiled so I think he got it too.

Then Rose said "You big lug, Bella is gonna block your mind against Edward for you."

_OH!_ I thought and Edward rolled his eyes. I charged at him at full speed only to be dodged and pushed to the ground

"Hey! No fair she didn't do it!" I growled Edward laughed "Well I did not say go yet. Besides it would have been the same, I mean come on Emmett you charged from across the field I knew what you were going to do."

"Oh right." I laughed I looked to Bella, finally she gave me a nod

"Can you hear me Ed?" I asked first

"Yes." he said with a small smile. I looked at Bella, and Edward called "But I can't hear your mind Emm." He added.

Everyone laughed as did I when I understood his joke.

"Ok here I come!" I yelled as I bent down into a crouch and rushed forward moving sideways a little to shake him a bit.

That night I was bouncing off the walls in pure happiness. I won my first match against Edward... he did get me back in the second round, and it ended in a draw for the final when Carlisle said it was enough. The look on my Mother's face said we might have been getting a bit to real for her.

I remember scooping Bella and Alice in one bone breaking (if they were human) hug and kissed their cheek

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I yelled. Now back at home I was already in bed with my beloved angel Rosie. There was a soft knock on the door, I could make out the fluttering heart beat, "Come on in hunny." I answered

Nessie came walking in with something behind her hand. I smiled at her "what do you got there hun?" I asked her, she walked towards me as Rosalie watched smiling.

"Um…" she spoke.. With actual words, a little bonus in my opinion. "I made this for you." she finished as she pulled from behind her a well drawn picture of me and her.

"Aw." I said scooping her into my arms hugging her "I love it. Thanks you."

As she left giving Rosalie a kiss on her cheek. Rose watched her leave and kept watching well after she was gone. She gave me a sigh.

I turned to her and asked what wrong thinking she was still thinking about a child of her own. "Well, I did not do anything for your birthday except tune up your jeep."

She looked sad at the thought of her gift. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her "Silly Rosie, the fact that you are by my side even though I am such a blockhead is the greatest gift I could ever ask for."

She gave me that smile that was reserved only for me and said "Well I won't deny you are a Lunk-head" I smiled at her as she kissed me

"But your my lunk-head." She snuggled closer to me "So what shall we do tonight" She asked, an invitation. I smiled evilly and as I held her closer I whispered

"This is good tonight, I mean I get you every night so, This kind of thing is nice once in a while."

********************Ten minutes later*********************

"Ok, now lets have some fun." She sighed and smiled putting her arms around my waist pulling herself on top.

END


End file.
